Latidos de la rosa marchita
by EliannKamui
Summary: Ha sido su ambición Que ha decidido apartarnos Por favor escúchame A pesar de que te has alejado "Ya no puedo oír tu canto" Déjame contarte Lo que a nadie he contado
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer esta historia debes leer.**

 **-Rosa de cristal -primera parte.**

 **-Pétalos marchitos recuerdos en el olvido -Segunda parte**

"verdades de la rosa azul"

Me quede mirando aquella escena repitiéndola una y otra vez en mi memoria allí estaba quien amaba destrozado por sus recuerdos como una flor marchita y rota. No puedo dejarlo así, simplemente lo tome entre mis brazos. Todos preguntaban ¿Qué ha pasado? Len y yo nos mirábamos confusos y atormentados.

Gakupo había caído inconsciente y nuevamente fue llevado al hospital, todas sus memorias han regresado, eso era lo que él medico había alertado si eso ocurría de una manera muy sebera podría a él dañarlo. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntaron Gakuko y Gumi al mismo tiempo – ¡Que han hecho!

-En la escena del beso –Dijo Len –De repente se puso así… y… cayo inconsciente

-¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes par de miserables! ¡Aléjense ya de Gakupo! ¿Es que no ven que no hacen más que atormentarle? –Dijo Gumi alterada al borde de las lágrimas –

-¡Yo no lo dejaré! ¡Yo lo amo! –Grito Len –

-¡Tú no puedes amar a nadie! –Le grito Gakuko ambos tenían historia –

Ellas nos hicieron sacar de aquella sala, yo aún me preguntaba y aun me atormentaba. ¿Qué fuera pasado si tú no mirabas? Fuera sido algo muy distinto, en cambio comencé a ver tu mirada destrozada, como lo estuve yo en un principio… si tan solo me fueras escuchado… no me calcinarías el alma.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo –Me reclamo Len –

-Deja de culparme cuando yo no he hecho nada –Dije molesto con él –

-¡Si tu no fueras existido Gakupo se fuera enamorado de mí! –Me grito él –

-¡Deja de pensar como un mocoso egoísta por una vez en tu dieciséis años de vida! –Le grite molesto –

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a gritarme! –Y solo empezamos ambos una pelea –

Me fui a mi habitación recordando aquello recordando y reviviendo una vez lo que pasamos juntos, aun puedo sentir como me hiciste tuyo aquella noche entera, como la piel rosaba con la piel. ¿Lo he perdido? Todo ha sido por él… si tan solo me fuera escuchado…. Tal vez… aun estuviéramos juntos. Odio todo de lo que paso aquel día.

-Kaito… yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te dije, realmente fui muy cruel contigo –Dijo él bajando la mirada... ¿se está disculpando por lo que me dijo? Ah pero yo quiero ir al baño, por favor apúrate –

-Está bien, no importa –Respondí realmente quería irme ya–

-Perdóname, me di de cuenta de que era un error, todo, todo aquello que pensé que tenía lo perdí perdóname, me di de cuenta que… que realmente nadie me amaba de verdad y pensé que… que… que realmente tus sentimientos sean sinceros por mi… pensé mucho y yo…. Yo te quiero Kaito –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas –

-Len… yo siempre desee escuchar esas palabras yo… -De repente fui callado por uno de sus besos dejándome completamente sorprendido ¿por qué? ¡No! Yo siempre desee probar sus labios pero no siento nada, solo lo aparte de mí – ¡Déjame hablar! –Le dije dejándolo sorprendido –Yo siempre desee escuchar esas palabras, pero ya no… eso era en el pasado, ahora…. Gakupo me ha mostrado otra forma en la que me ha amado, lo siento Len… pero yo no siento nada por ti

-Ni yo por ti –Dijo él para irse sonriendo ¿qué? No le preste mucha atención y simplemente me dirigí a mi primer destino ¡el baño! Y luego regrese pero al hacerlo estaba Gakupo llorando ¿por qué lloraba que había pasado? Le llame pero no respondía–

-¿Gakupo? –Te dije dándote un ligero empujón para que reaccionaras– ¡Gakupo reacciona! –Te dije estaba demasiado preocupado ¿por qué estabas llorando? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?–

-¡Aléjate de mí! –Me grito apartándome y simplemente caí sorprendido al suelo ¿por qué había hecho eso?–

-¿Gakupo? –Le miraba con sorpresa, él parecía molesto, triste confundido… como si le fuera traicionado y luego aquellas palabras–

-Lo vi… ¡Maldita sea lo vi! –Dijo ¿lo vio? ¡Lo vio! No…no me digas que vio el beso entre Len y yo… pero… pero no es lo que crees –

-Gakupo enserio… -Dije pero simplemente me interrumpiste –

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar más en la vida! ¡Si tanto amas a ese chiquillo quédatelo! ¡Pero aléjate de mí! ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca más! ¡Te odio Kaito Shion! –Me gritaste tan fuerte, lo sentí como si fuera una daga directa a mi corazón… no es lo que crees –

-¡No Gakupo! ¡No es lo que crees! –Te grite pero tu habías salido corriendo –

Por más que quise alcanzarte no pude…. No lo logre… no lograba encontrarte, al volver a aquel apartamento, te habías marchado, no había quedado ningún rastro de ti. . . . Quería gritar quería llorar, ¿por qué no me escuchaste? ¡No es lo que crees! Me deje caer en aquella cama que presenció aquel acto de pasión desenfrenada, aún tenía el aroma a sexo de lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada.

Intente no llorar ante aquellos recuerdos, que lo nuestro llegaba a parecer un triángulo amoroso tanto que los productores por simple publicidad anunciaron que Len y yo teníamos una relación pero siempre me veían que yo estaba al lado de Gakupo ¿Ahora por qué no? Muy simple un triángulo amoroso entre nosotros tres, que solo hizo que la imaginación de algunas fanáticas volara por los aires… pero… esto no estaba bien ¡No estaba malditamente bien! No sabía cómo obtener el perdón de Gakupo ni que ocurriría ahora.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Me marcho"**

Al día siguiente quería ir al hospital, pero tus hermanas no me permitieron ni remotamente verte, no sabes cuándo me dolía eso, a pesar de que Len fue sacado peor que yo, fue llevado por dos grande y altos doctores lejos de allí. Pero simplemente yo… yo no… no quería marcharme sin verte… sin saber cómo estabas… sé que te causo daño, pero yo también tengo el alma perturbada. Te encontré caminando por los jardines no estaba tu hermana.

-Gakupo –Te llame volteaste a mirarme parecías molesto – ¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, lo estoy –Respondió siguiendo su camino –

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, estaba preocupado –Dije tome su mano –

-¡Suéltame! –Me dijo –

-Escucha por favor –Dije para abrazarlo, él simplemente había opuesto resistencia quizás demasiada pero simplemente no lo deseaba soltar, para nada, y le comencé a contar, a pesar de que no me quería escuchar y me gritaba que me callara, le conté lo que paso luego de aquel beso, le conté el por qué se había anunciado mi relación con Len, que era una total y completa mentira –Intente buscarte, como no tienes idea… pero la información al parecer llego a ti… antes de que yo llegara a contarte… cuando, sabía a donde irías ya era demasiado tarde…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con esta información? –Me dijo serio – ¿Crees que todo volverá a ser como antes? ¿Qué simplemente al saberlo volveré a tu lado así sin más? Ya tranquilo de que todo fue un error

-No… no lo creo, porque nada ya es igual, pero quiero que me perdones Gakupo, hay algo que no pude decirte… cuando estábamos juntos, yo me había enamorado de ti… de cómo me tratabas de lo bueno que eras conmigo, mi corazón se encargó de amarte, como tú te encargabas de repararme… te amo Gakupo… sé que no me merezco tu amor, que desde un principio no me lo merecí… porque era como aprovecharme…yo fui feliz a tu lado…. Fui tan feliz… tu… tú me hacías muy feliz…este último año, ha sido casi un tormento, pero pude volver a verte y tenerte a mi lado –Dije sonriendo levemente –Te amo…

-Deja de decirlo ya eso no podrá remediarlo Kaito….yo ya no te amo –Me dijiste, eso me hirió, pero lo sabía –

-Lo entiendo –Respondí –Después de todo lo que ha pasado es obvio que cambie tus sentimientos por mi… pero los míos no cambiaran por ti… no dejaré que nadie me arranque la felicidad que tú me diste –Dije estaba al borde del llanto, las lágrimas simplemente comenzaron a correr sin clemencia por mis mejillas –Me alegro mucho que estés bien

-Kaito –sostuvo mi mano, le mire, pero solo me soltó –Que… estés bien, por favor ve con cuidado

-Si –Respondí para marcharme de allí secando mis lágrimas –

-"Kaito…yo ya no te amo" –Esas palabras llenas de duda comenzaron a recorrer una y otra vez mi mente –"Ya no te amo" "Ya no te amo"

Ya es demasiado tarde para volver a tu lado… pero no quiero dejarte ir… no quiero… pero fui yo quien se terminó marchando, no podía seguir estando en la mansión vocaloid, por qué todos me miraban como si me quisieran asesinar, después de todo lo que había pasado en el concierto y lo que había pasado antes entre nosotros dos. Todos me echaban la culpa a mí. Al menos ya lo sabes… ya sabes que yo te amo ¿Eso es bueno? ¿No?

 **Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Razones de la rosa amarilla"**

Desde que te vi por primera vez, eras más alto que yo, me dejaste completamente sorprendido y al mismo tiempo cautivado, parecías un verdadero samurái de la era Edo. Y cuando sonreíste, cuando sonreíste te veías realmente hermoso.

Me fascino tu voz y todo lo que tenía que ver contigo, porque parecías de aquellos típicos caballeros en brillante armadura, eso de los cuentos que me contaban a mí y a mi hermana de niños. Y quería que tú me amaras, pero todo lo que hacías tu no lo notabas.

Hasta que comencé a buscar en otros lo que tú no me dabas a mí, allí me notaste, me préstate la total atención… yo era feliz… aunque no era la manera en la que quería que me notaras… quería que lo hicieras de otra forma… pero tú siempre estabas con él con el mentecato de Kaito estando a su lado ayudándole sonriéndole, lo odio… lo odio por él tu no me miras ¡Mírame! ¿Es que no vez que es a ti a quién amo?

Y cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba, eso fue el tope, en un momento fuiste para mí como un hermano mayor pero luego te tornaste una completa molestia, porque él solo tenía ojos para ti y no para nadie más… solo para ti ¡Eso molesta sabes que solo lo acapares para ti!

-¿Hermano crees que lo que haces es correcto? –Me dijo Rin –

-Creo… después de todo no puedo tenerlo –Dije suspirando –Quisiera que me amara

-Pero te estas ganando su odio en vez de su amor, tal vez si le confianzas lo que sientes… te llegue a entender un poco –Me dijo ella –

-¿Tú crees? –Dije –

-Segura, segura no estoy… pero… ¿sería un progreso? –Me dijo –

Ese día yo no estaba demasiado seguro ni de eso ni de nada… pero te lo confesé, confesé que tú me gustabas, la manera en cómo me trataste me dejo una herida en el alma… porque yo te amaba ¿por qué me odiabas? ¿Qué te había hecho tan mal como para que me odiaras de semejante manera? Sé que no he sido el más bueno de todos, pero eso fue demasiado cruel. Y luego estaba él estaba Kaito. Al día siguiente ustedes dos se preparaban para mudarse te mostrabas tierno y cariñoso con él y yo solo enfurecí más.

-¡por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! –Grite golpeando fuerte a mi almohada – ¿qué tiene él que yo no tenga? ¡Soy mil veces mejor que él! ¡Soy más famoso que él! ¡Por qué! –Grite una y otra vez hasta cesar mi llanto, pero esto no se quedaría así ¡No podía dejarlo así! –

Y yo a veces los conseguía los conseguía a ustedes dos juntos tomados de la mano, te mostrabas tan tierno y cariñoso con él y eso solo me enfurecía y me encelaba más… porque yo quería que fueras así conmigo… quería que me besaras a mí, que me acariciaras con amor a mí ¡No es justo! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Él no te ama sabes! ¡Me ama a mí!... me ama a mí…. ¿espera?... tal vez si yo no puedo tenerte Kaito tampoco podrá tenerte… no…eso no lo puedo permitir… no dejaré que estés con nadie.

-Len ¿qué estas tramando? –Me dijo mi hermana –

-No estoy tramando nada –Respondí –

-Terminaste con Rei, si terminaste con Rei significa que encontraste a otro con quien jugar ¿Qué harás? –Me dijo ella, mi cómplice, era la única que comprendía este vacío y que me regañaba por lo que hacía, pero era mi hermana, la única que yo sentía que me quería –

-No tienes por qué preocuparte –Le dije, arqueo una ceja no muy convencida –

-Gakupo y Kaito vienen hoy, no hagas ninguna locura como matar a Kaito como un psicópata segado por el amor ¿Quieres? –Me dijo ella –

-No prometo nada –Dije en broma –

Baje a la sala, cuando lo hice allí estaban ellos conversando con tranquilidad, Kaito quedándose medio dormido. Pero pude notar algo, en su cuello casi cerca de su oreja había una marca completamente visible roja, él tan solo me miro sonriendo triunfante ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No! ¡Cómo pudiste entregarle tu cuerpo a él! ¡Si yo ansiaba más que nadie que esos tacto fueran míos! Que esos labios me tocaran a mí. Intente no hacer nada pero quería clavarle allí mismo un cuchillo a Kaito por probar lo que yo tanto ansiaba probar… por tener lo que yo deseaba tener. Me estoy comportando como un adolescente psicópata y egoísta ¡pero no me importa!

Y trame algo, te puse una trampa y tu caíste rendido ante ella, estabas en la sala llorando, me dolió verte destrozado, pero si no eres mío no serás tampoco de él. De quien alguna vez vi como un hermano mayor. Él me dijo que también te amaba que había dejado de amarme, pero ¿quién no se enamoraría de ti? Tú te fuiste dejando a Kaito destrozado.

Y al poco tiempo los productores llamaron sobre que a las fans le gustaba los triángulos amorosos y al significa que Kaito terminara con Gakupo y comenzara a salir conmigo era como uno de esos fetiches que las fans querían… pero yo solo te amaba a ti, para terminar de destruir lo que quedaba de ti, te envié aquel mensaje para que lo vieras, para que no te dieras otra esperanza de volver con Kaito, cortesía de mi hermana, que al ser la mejor amiga de Gumi solo le pidió tu teléfono y ella me lo dio a mí.

Pero no me espere ese accidente de tránsito que tuviste, no me lo espere me dejo completamente sorprendido. Yo no esperaba eso… me dejo preocupado con el corazón en la boca de que fuera a pasarte algo, pero aun así aunque quería verte, tus hermanas ni tus padres no permitían tan cosa, yo no era el único Kaito de igual forma deseaba verte. Ese era el único momento donde nos encontraban juntos.

Y cuando decidiste volver a la mansión te veías tan hermoso y renovado como siempre, la vista estaba puesta en Kaito y en mi por eso intente llamar lo más mínimo la atención pero cuando Kaito te abrazo y tú se lo permitiste no podía dejarlo así, yo también quería sentir tu calidez y te pedí un abrazo, pero de repente te tomaste la cabeza y comenzaste a quejarte de que te dolía.

Todos nos culparon a mí y a Kaito, todos nos culpaban porque tú hayas perdido tu memoria. ¡Por qué me culparían a mí! Si la culpa es del mentecato ese. Y simplemente tras tu pérdida de memoria una competencia entre Kaito y yo había empezado. Para ver quién podía tenerte primero, después de todo tu no recordabas que me odiabas, en realidad me tratabas hasta mucho mejor que antes.

-Hola –Dije algo nervioso realmente no sabía cómo me saldría esto o si te lo creerías –

-Hola –Respondió sin más –

-¿Ensayas la nueva canción? –Le pregunte–

-Sí, mañana tendré que ir a grabarla –Me contesto nuevamente–

-Gakupo ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? –Dije era hora de poner el plan en marcha–

-No mucho en realidad, solo recuerdo parte de mi infancia y adolescencia, pero creo que mis hermanas le contaron que no recuerdo nada de haber vivido aquí en algún momento –Dijo él ¡Qué bien! ¡Eso era maravilloso! ¡O no Len estas sonriendo! Simplemente decaí un poco mi mirada– ¿pasa algo?

-Es que… Gakupo olvidaste algo muy importante para los dos –Dije –

-¿Olvidar algo importante? –Me pregunto–

-Sí, nosotros dos éramos novios, tú me prometiste estar juntos hasta la eternidad –Le conteste –

-¡Qué! –Dijo completamente sorprendido ¡oye no te sorprendas tanto! ¡Es descortés! Que hasta tú pensaras que jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo –

-Si… tú me lo prometiste –Le dije para sujetar su mano, ha siempre quise sentirla es tan grande tan fuerte al mismo tiempo tan suave–

-¿S…soy tu novio? –Dijo aun sorprendido–

-Sí, ¿No lo recuerdas verdad? Recuerdo que me prometiste que estaríamos juntos hasta la eternidad cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez –Le dije, aunque claro eso no había pasado ¡Pero como deseo que pase!–

-¿Enserio? –Dijo aun sorprendido por ello ¡Anda no te lo tomes así! –

-Si…pero…. Mejor dejo de hablar podría… hacerte daño… Gakupo yo sé… que… lograras recuperar tus recuerdos yo aún te sigo amando y esperare por ti, lo que sea necesario –Dije acariciando su mano, o cuanto había querido sentir al menos una caricia tuya como quería tomarla y pasarla por mi rostro sentir toda esa calidez, mi cuerpo se siente tan frío –

-Perdóname… yo… yo necesito procesarlo –Dijo levantándose de donde estaba apartando mi mano, yo simplemente opte por seguirlo sin que me notara y allí estaba el mentecato de Kaito estaba fingiendo estar mal seguro– ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto ¡Claro está bien solo está fingiendo! –

-Ah, sí claro –Le contesto sonriendo, no le preguntes más solo vete déjalo–

-Estas un muy pálido ¿no? –Dijo mirándolo fijamente–Tus mejillas están muy rojas ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? –Pregunto, no, le reviso la temperatura yo no quería eso, no… y él solo cayo inconsciente teniendo que llamar a un médico –

El cual dijo que por el exceso de trabajo y la falta de sueño simplemente su cuerpo había tenido un cansancio masivo que se tomara unos días, para recuperarse y que no se sobre esforzará. Y quien fue el voluntario para cuidarlo ¡Tú! Aun pudiendo tenerte, no puedo tenerte ni con tus memorias olvidadas.

Y simplemente, al pasar de los días te volvías más unido con Kaito, como si aún sintieras ese amor por él, y aquel día que paseaba por los pasillos de noche, ustedes recién llegaban y observe como repentinamente lo besabas. ¡No! ¡Estoy perdiendo terreno! ¡No puedo permitirlo! Tenía que estar atento antes de que él te apartara de mi lado y no pudiera tenerte más. Cuando volví a casa, no había nadie la televisión encendida y allí en el sofá durmiendo estabas tú, mi corazón latía aceleradamente. ¡Esta oportunidad es única! Me pose con cuidado sobre ti, esperando no despertarte… y no lo hacías sus labios se veía tan tentadores y simplemente los probé eran tan suaves y deliciosos como siempre pensé que eran.

-¡Len! –Dijo despertando y separándome de repente – ¡pero qué demonios crees que haces!

-Te amo –Dije no podía soportarlo más–Por eso… quise… besar tus labios probarlos

-Len –Susurro, sentía mi cara arder jamás me había atrevido a hacer algo así con él–

-Por favor –Y solo lo volví a besar, esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago se acumuló combinándose con mis acelerados latidos –

-Sabes que tú y yo nunca hemos sido novios –Dijo serio, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso lo había recordado?–

-¡Pero es que tú siempre me has gustado! –Le grite, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hice?–Es que… nunca te pudiste fijar en mí, por eso me fijaba en otros… intentando buscar la satisfacción en otros cuerpos

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Me dijo ¿qué? ¿Aún no recordaba? –

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Dije él tan solo arqueo una ceja interrogante –púes es mejor así –Dije mirando hacia otro lado ¡Rayos casi meto la pata!–

-Discúlpame Len, pero yo

-Por favor –Dije abrazándome fuerte a él, no me quedaba más que mendigar su amor, algo que nunca había hecho, todos mendigaban que yo les quisiera no al revés… pero ahora era yo, quien estaba en la posición donde deje a muchos–Por favor… por favor… por favor… yo deseo que me ames Gakupo… por favor…

-Len –Dijo mi nombre nuevamente, no pude contener el llanto ¿por qué no puedes amarme? ¿Por qué no lo haces? –

-¿por qué siempre tienes ojos para Kaito y yo para mí? ¡Yo soy más lindo! –Dije mirándole con un puchero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía él que yo no tenía? –

-discúlpame Len –Dijo intentado que lo soltara pero simplemente no pude hacer más que aferrarme fuerte a él –Por favor suéltame me estas incomodando

-¡Quiero que me ames! ¡Hare cualquier cosa para que me ames! –Dije –

-¡Entonces suéltame ya! –Dijo le mire sorprendido para soltar–Gracias… y no me puedes obligar a amarte, el amor nace simplemente… y ya

Con eso se alejó de mí ¿pero cómo puedo hacer? ¿Para qué simplemente me ames y ya? Aquella noche del concierto simplemente parecías completamente atormentado, en el momento del beso con Kaito simplemente caíste de rodillas eso nos dejó sorprendido a ambos no… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué te tomas tan fuerte la cabeza? ¿No me digas qué?

-Gakupo –Escuche a Kaito, en realidad toda la audiencia lo escucho con el micrófono encendido la música aun sonando en el aire –

-¡Aléjate de mí! –Grito, aun sujetándose la cabeza por él dolor ¿qué debía hacer? No quiero que te pase nada –

-Gakupo –Pronuncie su nombre preocupado, acercándome –

-¡Aléjense de mí! –Grito me quede sorprendido y al mismo tiempo paralizándome ¿qué debía hacer? Siento que voy a perderte… es como si te fueras a marchar mi corazón late con agonía –

-Gakupo por favor cálmate –Dijo Kaito llegando a su lado todo el mundo observo como le daba una fuerte bofetada, para que al poco tiempo cayera inconsciente ese fue el momento en que no pude evitar correr hacia él, parecía dormido como un hermoso ángel atormentado –

Todos nos miraron como culpándonos de lo que pasaba. ¿Lo ven espectadores? ¡Ven este maldito triángulo amoroso! Duele… ustedes desean esto… pero duele… duele porque uno de los tres saldrá mal parado de esto. Solo puede estar con uno.

Y ahora me remonto a esto, a tener que esperar que regrese, simplemente me habían sacado del hospital dos hombres altos y fuertes y no me permitían estar allí ¡pero deseo verte! ¡Deseo saber cómo esta! No voy a rendirme ¡Ya sabes mis sentimientos!... solo… solo… puedo amarte a ti. Te tengo que tener… no perderé contra él

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

Rayos jamás me había visto en una situación similar a esta, primero estaba Kaito, quien ahora me amaba, que me había explicado todo, como me dolió ver su mirada destrozada ¿aún lo amo verdad? Un amor que ha durado tanto no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana… luego estaba Len diciendo que me amaba… ¿Realmente será cierto? ¿O me estará montando una trampa? No sabía ni en que creer ni en que pensar… ni siquiera que rayos hacer… esto va cada vez peor… me está poniendo en un altercado en el que jamás quise estar. Tengo el amor de dos hombres… uno a quien ame y a otro que llegue a odiar… ah… esto está mal.

-¿Hermano? –Me dijo Gumi entrando –

-Si –respondí –

-¿ocurre algo? –Me pregunto –

-No, no te preocupes, estaré bien –Dije ella me sonrió preocupada y simplemente comencé a hablar simplezas con ella –

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, cierto día llego Kaiko preocupada a mi lado, realmente se denotaba la preocupación en su rostro más que nada. Su respiración era agitada.

-Gakupo al fin te encuentro –Dijo ella –

-¿qué ocurre? –Le pregunte –

-Es Kaito, se quiere ir… -dijo ella –

-¿Ir a dónde? –Pregunte –

-Al extranjero se quiere ir, pero no puede todas su familia está aquí, por favor Gakupo convénselo de volver… de que no se vaya te lo suplico –Dijo ella –

-¿Cuándo? –Dije –

-Su vuelo sale en una dos horas –Dijo, simplemente me fui corriendo para ir a por mi auto –

¿Kaito marcharse? ¡No! ¡No quiero eso! ¿Y si se enamora de alguien por allá? ¡No! ¡Me niego a perderlo! ¿Ah? ¿Eso son celos? Aun lo amo lo sé, no quiero que se vaya… no quiero. Al llegar a aquel aeropuerto, el cual le tuve que preguntar luego por teléfono pues no sabía dónde era. Llegue, buscaba por todos lados su melena azulada.

-Que no sea tarde que no sea tarde –Me dije a mi mismo mirando al reloj –

-"Pasajeros con destino a Londres" –De repente deje de escuchar todo, todas las voces, simplemente buscándolo, simplemente tenía que encontrarlo… tenía qué, cuando divise aquella melena azul simplemente corrí lo más rápido que pude –

-Kaito –Dije –

-¿Disculpe? –Volteo… no era él –

-Ah…disculpe lo confundí con alguien más –Dije, de repente observe hacia los aviones allí estaba el abordando uno ¡No! Corrí pero no me dejaban entras – ¡Por favor déjenme pasar! ¡Tengo que detenerlo! ¡Tengo que detenerlo! ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! –Grite, alejándolos, corrí lo más rápido que podía hasta que dos hombres más altos y corpulento que yo me tomaron, estaba cerca de los pasajeros – ¡KAITO! –Grite tan fuerte pero estaba tan lejos de ti que no pudiste escucharlo, simplemente tuve que ver como despegaba el avión… y te marchabas de mi lado –

Me deje caer de rodillas dejando de resistirme… ¿por qué no llegue más antes? ¿Por qué no te encontré antes? No…no ¿ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?

 **Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **Después de la marcha, te extraño"**

Llegue a casa, luego de haber recibido un gran reclamo por todo lo que había causado tras perseguir a Kaito, y no pude detenerlo… ah… estaba cansado y tuve que regresar a la mansión vocaloid allí estaba Len esperándome ansioso y al mismo tiempo medio dormido.

-¡Gakupo!

-Ahora no Len… no estoy de ánimos… ni para soportarte –Dije con la cabeza baja para ir a mi habitación –

-¿Qué paso? –Me pregunto, le mire un tanto triste para suspirar –

-Kaito se fue –Respondí desganado –

-¿Se fue? –Dijo él sonriendo, le mire molesto para que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro – ¿A dónde?

-A Londres –Dije, cuando llegue a mi habitación me encerré en mi cuarto tirándome a la cama ¿así de rápido te rindes y te marchas? –

Sé que te dije que ya no te amaba… pero… pero no deseaba que te fueras tan lejos de mí… no deseaba verte partir, ah mi garganta aun duele de ese fuerte grito que he dado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas… pero debía detenerme ¿debía dejarte ir? Te has marchado por tu propia cuenta, y yo aunque quería detenerte no pude.

Era extraño pero se sentía la mansión tan solitaria y vacía y si Len me llenaba de sus atenciones y quería estar todo el tiempo conmigo ahora que yo sabía de sus sentimientos quería que yo me enamorara de él… es loco odiar a alguien por tanto tiempo y luego amarlo, sinceramente no llego a sentir nada más que un pleno vacío en mi interior…

Quiero verte… deseo verte… deseo tenerte nuevamente, palabras como esas… no están… se han marchado… es que… es que…ah… te quiero te extraño… quiero ir a tu lado ¿pero debo? ¿Luego del daño que me has causado? Si tan solo te fueras quedado…. Si me fueras dado el tiempo entonces… entonces no fuera pasado no tenías por qué irte…

Es raro como si todo se fuera teñido de gris. Pero no deseo sentir nada, creo que me han llenado de tantas emociones, de tanto sufrimiento que en el simple momento de llegar a sentir algo… no puedo está vacío… completamente. ¿Es esto la realidad? Seguramente, ¿si te viera? ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo?

Quise dejar de pensar en ello y transcurrir mi día con normalidad, era un poco difícil cuando tienes a un pequeño rubio molesto diciéndote ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Me das un beso? Es como un acosador en potencia. ¿Qué rayos me había visto? ¿Y qué pasaba por su cabeza? Era las cosas que más comúnmente pensaba.

Hasta que un día me aterre, todas las noches soñaba con Kaito, podía ver su sonrisa a los lejos de este prado brillando, pero de repente el cabello azul se tornó rubio y aquellos mares, cielo. Volviéndose más pequeño… me desperté completamente de golpe ¿Había soñado con él? ¡Sueño! ¡Eso fue una pesadilla!

-¡No puedo sentir nada por él! –Grite a más no poder –

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Era algo ilógico ¿Yo sentir algo por quien tanto tiempo odie? Era como una mala pasada de mi mente que se había tornado completamente incoherente. ¡De seguro era una reacción del latigazo que se dio mi cabeza en el accidente! ¡Si! ¡Era otro efecto segundario! ¡Eso debe ser! Pero todas las noches se estaban tornando esas pesadillas hasta el punto de no querer dormir.

-Hermano ¿Estás bien? –Me pregunto Gakuko preocupada –

-Eso creo –Dije ella me miro tocando las ojeras en mis ojos –

-No has dormido muy bien –Dijo ella –

-Son esas pesadillas, espero se me quiten –Dije bajando la mirada suspirando esto realmente no es justo –

-¿Qué clase de pesadillas? –Me dijo ella y le conté que todas las noches soñaba que caminaba por un prado, donde a lo lejos estaba Kaito sonriéndome, pero luego se volvía Len y eso me asustaba –Tal vez al no tener a Kaito a tu lado, desees estar con Len

-¡Jamás! –Grite sobresaltado – ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Yo no puedo sentir nada por él! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! –Comencé a negar constantemente tomándome la cabeza –

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**"** **Efugios"**

Bien llevaba varios días sin dormir bien, ah tontas pesadillas que no me dejaban dormir con tranquilidad. ¡Me estoy desequilibrando! ¡Jamás pensé en encontrarme en semejante estado!... no puedo… no puedo esto me está matando.

Simplemente no podía ver a Len me perdía entre su cuello sus ojos y su cabello ¡Qué demonios me está pasando! ¡Esto está muy mal! ¡Yo no quiero pensar así de Len! ¡A mí no me agrada! ¡No me agrada! De repente se solicitaron a todos los vocaloid, pero era para cierto día y me pregunte ¿Kaito va a volver? Era dentro de una semana el 27 de noviembre. Cuando teníamos que ir me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que pasara?

Tengo que dejar eso, mis problemas personales han estado afectando mi trabajo y está mal, ya me lo han reclamado. ¿Qué tan débil me he vuelto como para que eso pase? demasiado por lo que llego a notar. Pero no podía sacarme a Len de la cabeza, no sabía por qué en un momento desee uno de sus besos es como si me fuera metido en aquel transe…

Me había perdido en mi propia locura, ha no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pienso que… que si al menos beso a Len toda esta locura pasara ¿no? Será lo mejor para decepcionarme y terminar con esto de una buena vez, cuando lo encontré estaba besándose con Kiyoteru, a punto de pasar a íntimas.

-Gakupo –Me miro sorprendido, me tome la frente soltando un suspiro –

-Como siempre lo creí un sin amor no puede amar –Dije para marcharme de allí –

-No, Gakupo déjame explicarte –Dijo él corriendo hacia mí para sujetarme de la camisa –

-No tienes nada que explicar Len, tu eres alguien libre después de todo y puedes hacer con tu cuerpo lo que a ti se te dé la gana –Dije para soltarme de su agarre –

-P…pero yo te amo a ti –Dijiste –Yo te amo a ti…

-Si me amaras no te acostarías con medio mundo Len –Te dije para seguir de largo –

-¡Si! ¡Si te demuestro que te amo! Si dejo de estar con las demás personas –Dijo llegando nuevamente a mi lado poniéndose en frente de mí – ¿Me amaras? ¿Estarás conmigo?

-No te puedo asegurar nada, pero yo que tu… me voy haciendo un examen de enfermedades trasmitidas sexualmente –Dije –

-¡Me estás diciendo que tengo una enfermedad de transmisión sexual! –Me dijo molesto –

-No, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar y sinceramente yo no me acostaría con alguien que se ha acostado con medio mundo sin saber primero que tiene –Dije para que se detuviera en seco –

-¡Me hare el examen! –Dijo él parecía emocionado… ¿Esperen? ¿Le acabo de decir técnicamente que me acostaría con él?... de repente una horrible sensación me invadió ¿qué acaba de decir? –

-Espera –Pero ya se había ido, solté un suspiro frustrado por ello –

Las noches siguientes continuaron peores, ahora no solo, caía ante los brazos de Len, no… ahora era a él a quien posaba debajo de mí y escuchaba sus gemidos ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Me niego, me niego… ahora hasta me niego hasta dormir algo como ello no puede pasar.

-¿Todavía perturbado por la pesadillas? –Me pregunto mi hermana yo solo asentí – y… ¿qué tal si lo besas? ¿O llegas más lejos?

-¡¿Qué?! –Dije al borde de la hipocondría – ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

-No, es solo que, si te pruebas a ti mismo y a tu mente de que en realidad no sientes nada por él a un grado más íntimo entonces podrías dejar de tener esas pesadillas –Me dijo ella –

-¿cómo pudiste enloquecer tu antes que yo? –Dije sorprendido –

-Es que… a mí no me agradaba en lo más mínimo Kaiko, siempre la había visto como una niña tonta y consentida, luego comencé a tener sueños con ella, algunos muy perturbadores para mí… así que decidí comprobarlo –Dijo ella –

-¿Y cómo te resulto? –Pregunte –

-Bueno serás el único que lo sepa además de Gumi y no se lo puedes decir a nadie –Dijo ella yo solo asentí –pero desde hace ya dos años tengo una relación en secreto con Kaiko…

-¿Ah? –Allí fue cuando caí en cuenta… de que estaba perdido –

Pero tenía que poner a prueba lo que mi hermana dijo, tal vez así cesaría esta locura… o si no… tendría que darme cuenta de mis sentimientos. Y tener que seguir a lo que dictaban mis propios sueños ¿vaya demencia no? Era 26 de noviembre por la tarde, no sabía qué hacer. Muchos estaban o en sus cuartos o haciendo otra cosa y yo estaba en la sala y acompañándome estaba Len, mi corazón latía con demasiada agitación y desesperación, como si fuera a cometer algún crimen… mientras veíamos la película él se iba acercando a mí yo sabía lo que quería, y simplemente cerrando los ojos muy fuerte lo bese. No sentí nada, solo ese simple rose de labios nada más ni nada menos que eso, sus brazos se fueron a enredar a mi cuello intentado profundizar aquel beso, pero entre en pánico a tal punto que lo empuje.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me pregunto, mirándome sorprendido por cómo había actuado –

-No –Dije negando, para mí era más que obvio no podía sentir nada por quién ahora estaba sorprendido mirándome con cierto anonado –

-Pensé que –Dijo él – que yo… te estaba comenzando a gustar

-No –Dije tenía que marcharme de allí al voltear la mirada allí estaba Kaito quién miraba igual de sorprendido, me sentí como una presa que fue acorralada –

Allí estaba a quien alguna vez ame, mi corazón latía con agitación, sentía que lo había traicionado, observaba su mirada de sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo al otro lado estaba quien me amaba pero yo no correspondía, sus ojos mostraban igual sorpresa y tristeza… me sentía acorralado, como atado a una cadena a al cual no podía escapar una encrucijada entre dos seres. Me fui de allí rápidamente escuchando la pronunciación de mi nombre.

Para mí era más que obvio, yo no sentía nada por Len, al ver a Kaito mi corazón se agito rápidamente, eso era porque yo aún le amaba, pronto la mañana se hizo, en ambiente en la mesa del comedor se hizo tan tenso como si una daga filosa pudiera cortarlo. La mirada de fieras entre Len y Kaito no cesaban y la mirada mía de preocupación, lo había decidido yo tenía que apartarme de ambos antes de volverme un completo caos ¡Me estaban destruyendo! Le había dicho a mis hermanas de mis planes, ambas estaban convencidas de que era lo mejor para mí… yo no podía estar entre ellos dos… solo iba a sufrir.

Tenía mis cosas preparadas, mientras estaba en la reunión con los demás vocaloid que en realidad éramos los primeros siete, Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka y yo quienes teníamos que estar mis hermanas prepararon todo para mi viaje. Al terminar toda la reunión que era más de cómo había subido la fama de todos, la de Miku y Luka seguían iguales parejas, la de Rin y Len de igual forma la de Kaito y mía habían aumentado por nuestro triángulo amoroso, todos pensaban que era con Len, pero no era así, ellos eran las puntas y yo la cúspide de aquel triángulo demente que se había formado entre nosotros tres. De ultima estaba Meiko parecía no tomarle importancia pero todos sabíamos que le afectaba.

Me encamine por los pasillos para encontrarme con mis hermanas en el aeropuerto, me sostuvo la mano Kaito y luego Len estaba con él ambos me mirabas seriamente, ¿qué quieren?

-Gakupo… solo puedes estar con uno –Dijo Len de manera muy seria –

-¿Quién te crees para decirme tales palabras? –Dije molesto –

-¿Acaso quieres estar con los dos? –Dijo él –

-¡No! –Dije molesto – ¡Con ninguno! ¡Lo único que saben es causarme daño y dolor! –Me aleje de allí, dejando a ambos paralizados, pero cuando iba a salir Kaito me había seguido –

-Gakupo –Me dijo –Yo no quiero… perderte, aun después de marcharme, no podía dejar de amarte…

-Las cosas jamás serán iguales, acabemos de una vez con este triángulo infernal que se ha creado entre los tres, estoy cansado de esto Kaito, no he podido dormir bien por días… y –simplemente había sido callado por un beso repentino de él –

-Aunque… deseo que no te alejes de mi lado, sé que… sería muy cruel de mi parte pedir tal cosa… pero… no debes olvidarme… no me olvides –Me dijiste –

-No puedo olvidarte… por más que quiera siempre queda tu tacto impreso en mi ser –Dije, me miraste sorprendido y yo solo suspire –me tengo que ir he quedado con verme con Gakuko y Gumi

-Entiendo –Me dijo, pero nuevamente me volvió a besar, este fue aún más largo hasta que ambos se nos acabó el aire –Te amo….

Esas palabras aunque no lo creas duele, mire atrás y allí estaba Len mirando molesto apretando fuerte los puños, simplemente me fui de allí sin mirar atrás. Al llegar al aeropuerto estaban mis hermanas esperándome. No podía seguir más con ellos tenía que apartarme.

-Que te vaya bien hermano –Me dijo Gumi abrazándome fuertemente –

-Que puedas encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitas –Me digo Gakuko abrazándome de la misma manera –Te extrañaremos

-Yo las extrañare mucho a ustedes –Dije ambas me sonrieron, tome el vuelo a Estados Unidos, con un familiar que allí vivía –

Emprendí la marcha, como si me fuera escapado de ambos…. Pero… no creo tener otra forma, si estaba con Kaito, Len se interpondría y yo no podía amar a Len… ¿Qué más debía hacer? Escapar como un cobarde de sentimientos confusos, ajenos a alguien, y sentimientos tan fuerte que no puedo borrar con nada… soy como un simple cobarde.

 **Fin…**

 **Ha sido su ambición  
Que ha decidido apartarnos**  
 _Por favor escúchame  
A pesar de que te has alejado_

 **"** **Ya no puedo oír tu canto"**  
 **Déjame contarte  
Lo que a nadie he contado  
Déjame revelar una parte  
De tus recuerdos olvidados**

"él vino para destrozarme"  
 _Por favor escúchame_  
 **No puedo escapar ya  
He intentado correr y correr  
Pero no te he podido alcanzar**

"solo puedes estar con uno"  
 _Los pétalos amarillos  
Relucen por el aire  
Esa son sus palabras_

 **"me estoy marchitando"**  
 **¡Tengo que escaparme!**  
 _No te alejes de mi lado_  
No debes olvidarme


End file.
